1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immersion exposure apparatus used for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immersion exposure apparatus, which projects a pattern onto a substrate while filling between a projection lens and the substrate with liquid, is developed (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-48857). The immersion exposure apparatus includes an immersion nozzle, and the liquid is supplied onto the substrate by the nozzle.
Alignment measurement of the immersion exposure apparatus is carried out before exposure. This the same as a conventional exposure apparatus, which fills between a distal end of a projection lens and a substrate with air. However, the alignment measurement of the immersion exposure apparatus is carried out in a state that the immersion nozzle is held by liquid.
Based on the alignment measurement, an alignment correction value is calculated. Based on the calculated alignment correction value, the positional relationship between the substrate and a photo mask is corrected. After such an alignment correction, the substrate is exposed.
However, the conventional immersion exposure apparatus has a problem that even if alignment correction is made, a pattern is not projected onto a desired position on the substrate.